youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Relics
Miscellaneous objects that do not qualify as jewelry or stones. Blue Crystal Ball After nearly drowning during a swim, Laura discovered a cup holding a scrap of cloth and a broken bracelet. When she pressed down on the cloth, it transformed into a blue crystal ball. The cloth then displayed the words "Now that you have covered me, I will not disappear, I will guide you on your way, and I will tell you the colors of the crystal ball. If the color of the crystal ball is red, that means you will not have a future. If the color of your crystal ball is yellow, that means there's a slight chance--50-50--that your future will be good or bad. And if your crystal ball is blue, you have a blue--" The note vanished before Laura could finish reading it. Angry, she threw it away, only for it to immediately reappear--several times. It gave her another note telling her to drink the potion that had just appeared, or the crystal ball would turn red. She obeyed, becoming a mermaid the next day. When she went to check her phone, she discovered the ball instead, starting to turn red. The note returned to tell her she had a new power to figure out, and she needed "the cutest jewelry" to do it. Months later, Laura found it again in her room, as a rhyming note told her she would. Seeing it led her to decide to pop a tail again--having not done so since the summer before. Thus she discovered that she actually couldn't do it anymore. She wondered if the crystal ball was mad at her. Crystal Ball A glowing ball that changed color depending on who touched it. It appeared in the bubbling water of a secret beach on Mano Island when Kylee and Emma entered it. It glowed red for Kylee, and blue for Emma - the same colors as the tails they later gained. Crystal Dolphin A green-streaked dolphin statuette. It appeared in Bella's room; she avoided touching it, and it later disappeared, reappearing after Leah and Coral came over. After all three girls touched a glass of water near the dolphin, their tails changed color to match their powers. Dog of Eternity A small white dog which Dakota had to find in order to discover what her powers were. Going outside, she found the animal almost immediately, and was allowed to keep her. The dog didn't seem to demonstrate any special abilities, but she did try to take the Grass of Many Kinds from Dakota several times. Faith A dog which Dakota has to find in order to unlock her powers. She names the animal Faith. Grass of Many Kinds An item Dakota had to find in order to unlock her powers. Mermaid Statuette A small statue of a mermaid and a dolphin. Thea and Avalon stumbled across it on a beach, and when both girls touched it, the statue began to glow and they instantly transformed into mermaids. Piano of Peace A miniature piano with unidentified magical powers discovered by Annalise. Poisoned Flower A flower infected by witches Bella and Selena. After Jessica touched it, it transported her home and generated a magical surge that set all of her electronics off. Even though the pair were trapped, so long as they were alive, their powers continued to work. Poseidon's Candle A blue candle, sent in the mail to Maddie's doorstep in a box. Its instructions were included; they told her to blow out the candle at her own risk, and all her wishes would come true. She did, lighting and then blowing out the candle, and set it aside. The next day she turned into a mermaid. Sea Trident An artifact being sought by the Sirens in order to destroy humanity. As such, it might have abilities similar to the myths of Poseidon's trident, which could generate earthquakes, tsunamis and sea storms when he struck it against the ground. Siren's Mermaid Statuette A small, intricate and sparkly mermaid statuette which belonged to the Siren. It was the source of all her powers, and according to a label on the bottom, it could grant one wish. Unknown mermaids stole it from her and gave it to Lexi and Sofia. Before they could try to use it the Siren interrupted, yelling at them to return it. They didn't. Stone of Hope One of the items Dakota had to find in order to unlock her powers. The Tempest An ancient, glassy, jellyfish-encased relic which controlled the sea. It was in the possession of the Nereid family. Wands Magical objects shaped like sticks, which may or may not be made of wood. Reeva and Ashley discovered a pair of wands, and by simply pointing them and saying what they wanted to happen (or even thinking it), were able to turn each other into a French horn case, a bunny, a pillow, and back. They could also use the wands for teleportation. A wand appeared in Avery's room mysteriously. She put it aside to research in the morning, but the next time she touched it, she almost dropped it because it had become ice cold. She was unable to find it afterwards, and the next time she touched water, she became a mermaid. It reappeared in the home of her friend Michaela, but this time it was hot to the touch. Michaela also became a mermaid, and the two girls gained Cryokinesis, Thermokinesis and Hydrokinesis from the experience. In Sirenetta, the titular character is given a magic wand as a means of defense against any creature that might try to return her to the ocean. The magic comes from a pearl inside the clam shell set atop the wand, which only opens when Nettie uses it. Water of the Pool The seventh item Dakota had to find in order to unlock her powers. It was water out of a swimming pool. Water of the Tub The eighth item Dakota had to find in order to unlock her powers. She got water from the cave in order to fulfill the instructions. Water Plant Two pink-purple, squishy beads Ashley was sent to find in order to gain her water powers. She had to enter a forbidden area of the town park to get them, but managed to do so without getting caught. She messes with them, breaking them, and accidentally drops them on the way home, but finds them again. The Guardians tell her to eat them, which she does, though she finds them disgusting. She waited ten minutes, and then had her powers. Wish Watch Cassie and Rosie found this watch in the cave they transformed in, along with a note in a bottle congratulating them on getting their powers, necklaces and shells. On the back were written the words "Wish Watch. Say 'I wish' and then what you wish for." When Cassie wished for a dollar, it appeared in her hands. It also came with the warnings that the number of wishes each day couldn't be more than the number of people who found the watch, and that they couldn't wish this rule away. Woodstock of Wonder One of the five magical objects Annalise had to find, which she promptly did. Category:Magic